User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Teostra (5th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Emperor of Flames, Teostra! Monster Hunter: World Equipment Interesting Facts About Teostra *Teostra is the male counterpart of Lunastra. *Just like Lunastra, his explosive powder is his old skin. *Teostra have been found living in swamps, deserts, volcanoes, and even close to some settlements. **In a single night, a Teostra scorched a whole desert, wiping out most life in it. *Teostra vary from region to region. Each Teostra has a different behavior from another individual. **Some extremely rare individuals have more control over their flaming abilities than most. They have a different appearance including yellowish wing webbing, a more reddish mane, red claws, an orange tail tip, and golden eyes. These new flame techniques, include leaving pockets of explosive powder across the area in the air as it fights and setting them all at once at will, all its flamethrower attacks are a full length even longer than any normal Teostra's flame length, making explosions as it charges and a line of explosions bellow it as it jumps, a more powerful flame shield and making explosions around its body as it jumps around. **Some even more extremely rare individuals around the Tower are even more advanced and unusual, with even more strength and flame abilities. Their appearance is also unique such as its tail, wings, horns, and feet have a flaming red magma pattern, its ears are paler and it has flaming orange eyes. Its abilities include all of those above from previous Teostra variants and new techniques including burning fire lasting for only a few moments after a power explosion, standing on its hind legs and creating large flames around its body as it stands on its hind legs, and a ultimate ability above any other Teostra the ability to spit what appears to be a burning spark as it hits the ground this spark explodes into a flaming tornado much larger than the creature itself, it will then fly into this tornado and burst from within scattering flames all around it as the red magma like patterns on its body catch on fire. During this state, all its flame control abilities become improved and more powerful to the point were if it uses its flamethrower during flight it will burn and cause explosions ahead of the flame hitting the ground. *Teostra are one of the most aggressive and dangerous Elder Dragons known to the Hunter's Guild. *Unlike Lunastra, Teostra hate flying. They rarely ever try to fly in the air, unless they really need to or want to. **At one point, researchers thought that Teostra had lost the ability to fly due to this. **Some researchers believe that Teostra and Lunastra will eventually lose their wings as they further evolve. *Unlike Lunastra, Teostra is more vulnerable to the Water Element. *Like Lunastra, Teostra can freely manipulate fire. Teostra can breath fire from his mouth and produce a powerful heat wave. **He is sometimes called the Emperor of Flame or Flame King Dragon. *On his wings are old scales that act as explosive powder. He’ll use his wings to spread the powder at close or long range to deal heavy damage to foes. Once the powder has been spread out, he’ll snap his jaws and ignite all the powder at once. These powerful explosions can catch some foes off guard. *Recently, it has been discovered that Teostra have another defense that has been rarely seen. Teostra will cover itself in an explosive powder, when greatly enraged, and begin to perform far deadlier explosive attacks than ever before. This Explosive State allows Teostra to leave behind an explosive powder with almost all of its attacks that can explode over time or be ignited immediately by Teostra itself. Teostra can even use the powder for many close range attacks, but more skilled Teostra have learnt to use the powder at long range. When Teostra exits this state, it will fly into the air and ignite the powder all at once. When the powder is all ignited, Teostra will be covered in a large burst of fire, that is sometimes referred to as the Supernova, and will begin to act as it was before entering the deadly state. *Some Teostra have been observed drinking lava or even diving into lava. *Teostra have been found to eat coal in volcanic areas, though its unknown why. Some say it is for nutrition, while others say to help it is to fuel his flames. *The texture of his mane are bit stiff compared to a Lunastra's mane. *Like Lunastra, his tail is strong enough to break rock. *His horns symbolize power and majesty. **A Supremacy Teostra's horns is said to be a proof of honor. *The coal that Teostra feeds on forms the gems found inside his body. *Teostra are considered to be the most common Elder Dragon species in the world. Videos Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs